That moment Izuku flipped his shit
by FandomBard12
Summary: What describes Izuku in this situation? Angry, Livid, or PISSED THE FUCK OFF. Take a bet everyone on which is the right one.


The title says it all.

* * *

Izuku was having a very terrible week... no, month rather. Yeah, saying he had a terrible month was the right thing to stay there.

The reason?

He's had to deal with Bakugo being an asshole more than usual, calling him rude names, glaring at him, yelling at him whenever he compliments his work, and mainly just existing.

He would go to All Might but he's way more focused on 'One For All' and 'training' and villains rather then being a teenager who really needs to talk about his feelings with someone for a bit.

The villains have been a bother to deal with, dragging them out when they're exhausted already and monologing to them over and over about how 'Hero Society sucks' and 'how they all need to die' and all that usual bullshit.

The people he lives within the dorms do fuck all basically, he has to do their laundry without any help, he has to wash the dishes and cook meals alone, he has to help them every time despite being exhausted.

Granted some of the others can handle themselves but the stupid ones (namely people like Kaminari) are unable to do jack shit considering how much wit they lack.

Mineta's been a fucking perv like usual, saying shit relating to his mom after he met her, and all that usual stuff. Izuku just ignored it for the sake of being polite but was getting sick of how much he mentioned it.

At this point, he wanted to stab a bitch.

He was sitting in class and he knew an answer to something, he raised his hand and-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DEKU!" Bakugo yelled

That was the breaking point, Izuku slowly and silently lowered his hand. Got up from his chair, breathed in and out calmly with a tense air growing around him. He looked at Bakugo with a glare so vicious and vile that would have knocked out any person with a weak will... Mineta passed out after seeing it.

The explosive boy looked at him now terrified since he's never seen him like this, did he just fuck up?

"...Bakugo Katsuki... can you please SHUT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK UP!" He yelled

Everyone was surprised, even All Might since he walked into this mess.

Izuku was done, he's gonna flip his shit.

"I mean, WOW JUST WOW! YOU JUST HAVE TO BE AN ASSHOLE EVERY SECOND HUH?! HERE'S SOME FUCKING ADVICE, WHY NOT BE A DECENT PERSON INSTEAD OF BEING A LITTLE SHITE LIKE MINETA OVER THERE!" He yelled

"Hey!" Mineta said offended

He was met with a desk to the face, knocking him out again.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ALSO, I MEAN PERVING OUT MY MOM AND CALLING HER A 'MILF' QUOTE UNQUOTE! WHY NOT YOU START BEING A BETTER PERSON BEFORE I KICK YOUR MIDGET ASS YA CUNT!" Izuku said

"Young Midoriya, please ca-"

"AND YOU! Look, I get you're trying to train me but can WE JUST HAVE A FUCKING FEELINGS JAM ONCE AND A WHILE?! I MEAN COME ON! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PRESSURE YOU PUT ON A GUY?! I'M FUCKING SIXTEEN YA DOUCHE JOCKY, NOT THIRTY OR SOME SHIT!" Izuku yelled

All Might wisely shut up knowing this would lead nowhere good, his protege is angry and it's for the best that he stays out of this.

Kaminari got up and meekly walked over.

"Um... Midoriya... this might be a bad time but-"

"OH MY SHITTING CHRIST, DID YOU FUCKING BREAK SOMETHING AGAIN?! SERIOUSLY, STOP BEING A FUCK IDJIT AND MAYBE START LEARNING SOME SHIT, YOU ARE IN A SCHOOL! LEARN SOMETHING FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Izuku said

He then looked at everyone else in the room with a glare as Kaminari then walked or rathed backed away afraid.

"AND TO THE REST OF THE IDIOTS, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, LEARN FROM THIS! SERIOUSLY, YOU ARE FUCKING TEENAGERS, NOT FIVE-YEAR-OLDS! NO, WAIT, THEY'RE SMARTER THEN YOU!" Izuku said

And that's when Shirigaki came into the room by jumping through the window.

"I'm here to destroy-"

He was promptly me with a One For All powered desk throw to the face, sending him flying out of the window he came out off and into the ground below. Izuku then stuck his head out.

"TAKE A FUCKING BREAK ALREADY, STOP SPOUTING BULLSHIT ALREADY AND JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP YA GODMAN HANDJOB WANKING, PALE ASS, SKINNY ASS, MOTHERFUCKING CUNT!" He yelled out

He breathed out heavily and looked at Bakugo on last time.

"Now, back to you. Bakugo, all my life I've had to take your BULLSHIT! It's because of **you**, I almost wanted to jump off a roof like you said. But hey, would you look at that, I'm fucking stronger than you now. So shut the fuck up about being number one, you suck, your personality sucks, you are generally a piece of shit. SO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE BESIDES YOUR GODDAMN IDIOTIC FRIENDS!" Izuku roared angrily

"...I'm sorry?" Bakugo said, unsure if that was the right thing to do

It wasn't seeing as he was thrown out of a window soon after, Izuku then stomped off muttering about 'goddamn assholes, not learning for a fuckin second, should learn something here I tell ya what'.

Aizawa... should be angry but honestly, he was amused at all of this.

"I think we all learned something valuable today." Iida said

"Give Izuku a break or else he will explode so big, you'll end up like Mineta." Ashido said

"Why do I get beat up?" Mineta asked

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" They heard Midoriya yell in the distance

They looked outside to see Bakugo still laying on the ground, very much hurt by the throw. Shirigaki was still there and was in a lot of pain also by the desk that was thrown at him.

"Can you guys help me up... please." Bakugo asked

There was no punishment for Izuku Midoriya that day, as he was given a bit of leeway for once. All Might had started to talk to him about his feelings more often and Bakugo left him alone.

The explosive boy was sent to therapy after hearing about what he told Izuku all that time ago.

Mineta was kicked out considering he was sexually harassing other students and blacklisted from other schools... and was arrested... why did they allow that to go on for so long again?

Kaminari and the dumber people of the class had started to learn to handle things on their own since they knew they should be able to handle it. They even learned how to cook fairly decent meals.

And that was all because they decided that angering Izuku was not warranted.

It would be a bad idea to do so or else they would risk losing everything.

* * *

Huh, look at that. Another shitpost.

Hope you guys like this...

See you guys in the next shitpost.


End file.
